


Those Three Times

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times there was evidence of sexual relations on both you and Steve and the one time someone caught you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Times

One:   
You awkwardly waddled down the stairs, placing both feet on one step then repeating it on the next. What normally took you not even a minute ended up being just under five. Your upper and inner thighs burned and ached with each step, begging to take a rest and sit down. It was not the usual work out that had you in this state but that fact that the nation’s hero Captain America had decided to take a lazy night off and make you do all the work so while he could lie there in a blissful state of post orgasm haze, you were left feeling extremely happy but at the same time, like you had just done a thousand squats all at once. You weren’t complaining though, the view was great. The way he bit his entire bottom lip while he stared up at you, his hands on your waist not so much guiding you but using your hips as something he could hold onto and when he finally reached his breaking point, his head tilted back, jaw slack, eyes tightly shut, veins popping out of his neck and arms, and the most adorable moans and breaths barely loud enough for you to hear. He would then relax, looking back at you with a lazy smile and eyes half closed before helping you reach your last high before you collapsed on his chest in a heap of curse words and high pitched moans.

"You okay?“ Bruce asked as you stepped of the last step.

"Yeah, just really intense work out yesterday” well it wasn’t a complete lie. 

"By ‘work out’ she means good ol’ Cap" Tony interrupted walking in carrying two coffee’s. “Isn’t that gross? He is like,what? 95?”

You rolled your eyes at him, taking what you knew was his coffee and continued to waddle on down the hallway.

"Just make sure he doesn’t break you okay?“ Tony called out. 

Sticking your finger up at the billionaire you continued on down the hall in search of the Super Solider, hoping to get him back for the pain you were in. 

 

Two:   
Steve walked in five minutes late to his suit fitting, apologising endlessly while he stripped off his clothes and into the suit they had laid out in front of him. The designers and tailors were in fact female and did ogle at him but there wasn’t much he could do aside from smile and hope no one fainted.

"Okay, well the top looks tight. Could you swing your arms around” the eldest woman, Sara, instructed him to move his arms. And so he did, copying her motion as she inspected the cut of the uniform and the way it moved with his actions. Sara tsked and pulled at the end of his shirt.

"Still to small, my god Rogers, could you stop being Captain America for one day" Sara laughed, bringing out her measuring tape and pins.

"Take it off" Steve pulled the shirt off, hissing as the material rubbed against his newly exposed skin. The scratches and nail imprints that you had left on his back, stung more than anything than he had felt. They were small but deep. The sting bringing the memories to his mind instantly. The way you held onto his skin, your entire body seemed to be wrapped around him. Legs around his waist, arms around his torso, head in the crook of his neck, panting out his name while he used his fingers to bring you closer and closer to your edge. Finally breaking into a mess of back scratching, hair pulling, neck kissing, name screaming. The way you said his name along sent shivers down his spine and was enough to make him walk out of that fitting room and straight into your bedroom.

"Ohh good Lord Steve! What have you done?!“ Sara gasped and touched the scratches along his shoulder blades. 

Steve didnt know how to answer, his mind turning up blank instead he blushed and looked down. Sara shook her head, laughing and got to work measuring his arms again.

"At least tell her to cut her nails” she poked fun at him. Steve laughed quietly. “Ill make sure to tell her next time" 

 

Three:   
"Ms, if you could come with us please” two government representatives held there hands out towards the door.

You followed quietly, worrying that Steve had gotten himself into some kind of trouble and they were going to place his shield in front of you and offer their condolences.   
Walking quietly in between the men, following them down the hall and into one of the private interview rooms. The door opened and there stood Director Fury, the President’s Representative and Steve. You could calm down, nothing had happened to him although something must be wrong that they had called you both down here.

“Sorry to interrupt your work but this is important Ms (lastname) ” the President’s Representative started, putting both hands on the table. “But this is an official warning”

"An a official warning for what?“ You were confused beyond belief, looking at both Nick and Steve for some kind of explanation. Nick looked as though he was about to bust out laughing and Steve just had his head turned towards the representative. 

"A warning for defacing government property” he slid a paper towards you.

What!!

Looking back at Steve, you finally put all the pieces together. The hickeys on his neck. Barley visible as one peaked out above the collar of his uniform. Steve’s checks were turning pink but you just laughed.

"Are you serious? He is a person. Not an object. Plus if he is anyone’s property he is mine"

"Ms this is no laughing matter" the President’s Representative crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, so i could get arrested for giving my boyfriend a hickey?“you laughed.

The President’s Representative nodded. 

"But its only bad if you can see them right?

"Well technically yes, but-” You interrupted him.

"But its only bad if you can see it, correct?“ The President’s Representative sighed and nodded.

"Well Steve, looks like you have to get Sara to give you a higher collar. Now if you don’t mind i have to finish my work, protecting this country from an alien invasion.” you bid your goodbyes, turned on your heels and walked out. 

That one time someone caught you:   
"i still have no clue what is Happening" Steve spoke up. 

You were lying on the couch in one of the many theatre rooms in the Avengers tower watching the latest episode of Game Of Thrones. It was season five and there was no hope trying to explain it to him again.

"Just sit and enjoy the view" you laughed, looking up at him.

He had his head tilted down looking at you. His eyes still extremely bright even in the low light. He was still in his suit, although he had taken his suit top off and was left in a tight blue t-shirt. He was always on duty when he was in the tower but sometimes he didn’t have to do work for an entire day so he just did whatever he wanted.

"I already am" he ran his fingers through your hair. 

"that was so bad. I cant believe you said that" you laughed out loud at the cheesiness of his comment, unable to process that fact that even though it was a joke he had actually said it. 

Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you kissed him quickly. He reacted quickly grabbing onto your waist and holding you up. He kissed back harder than you had but it didn’t bother you. Twisting and moving so you were now leaning on the arm of the couch and he was between your legs, it was easier for him to hold himself above you than awkwardly holding your waist. You slid your hands up his shirt, dragging your nails on his skin sending shivers down his spine. He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down slightly before he moved to your neck. Steve’s teeth grazed along the spot on your neck, bitting down in hope to deepen the colour of the hickey. His hands moving down to your butt, grabbing and grinding into his own hips.   
All of a sudden the high pitch ring of the fire alarm blared through the room and water was raining down on you. You both pulled away laughing at the perfectly timed water and stood to evacuate the building.

In the door way stood Tony with commander in hand. “Thank you Jarvis, turn off the water. The fire has been extinguished” he stared directly at you as the water and alarm shut off.

"If you are going to have sex in my theatre rooms, at least put a sign up or something" and he turned and walked off.

"To-“ you were cut off as he walked off down the hall.

"Even the shield, i don’t want to have to witness that again.“ 

Groaning, you leaned into Steve’s chest. Tony was never going to let this go. And team dinner’s would become all that more interesting.


End file.
